vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Sunshine
Super Mario Sunshine is a 3D platformer for the Nintendo GameCube developed by Nintendo EAD and published by Nintendo. It is the second 3D Mario platformer ever since Super Mario 64 and is the first Mario game not to be a launch title for a Nintendo console. Due to the game's commercial success, the game was re-released as a Player's Choice title. The successor to the game, Super Mario Galaxy, was released for the Wii in 2007. Plot Mario, Princess Peach, five Toads, and Toadsworth are taking a vacation on Isle Delfino. However, a dastardly villain, "Shadow Mario", is vandalizing the whole island with graffiti and Mario is to blame for the mess. Mario is ordered by the island's court to clean up the entire island or else he cannot leave the island. Mario uses a device called F.L.U.D.D. (Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device) invented by Professor E. Gadd in order to clean the island of graffiti and goop. Gameplay Super Mario Sunshine shares many similar gameplay elements with its predecessor, Super Mario 64, but it also introduces new features, like the ability to spin while jumping. FLUDD, a water-squirting accessory, is another new element in Super Mario Sunshine, which Mario uses to complete his mission. When Mario first acquires FLUDD, he can spray and hover in the air using its nozzles. Two other nozzles can be unlocked later in the game to extend FLUDD's functionality: the Rocket Nozzle, which blasts Mario up high into the air; and the Turbo Nozzle, which lets Mario sprint at high speed on land and water and break down special doors. Mario can also ride Yoshi later in the game, who can eat fruit and squirt the juice of that fruit. This juice can be used to dissolve orange generators acting as obstacles, and briefly transform enemies into platforms for Mario to step on. The color of Yoshi and the effect of its juice depends on the type of fruit last eaten. For example, if Yoshi eats a pineapple or papaya, he will turn orange. A coconut or banana will turn Yoshi pink, and he will turn purple if he eats a durian or a pepper. Yoshi will disappear if he touches a body of water deep enough to warrant swimming, or if he goes too long without eating a fruit. There are 240 blue coins and 120 Shine Sprites. The game contains a number of independent levels composed of various locations on Isle Delfino, which can be reached from the hub, Delfino Plaza. Gameplay is based on collecting Shine Sprites by completing various tasks in the levels (called "Episodes" in-game). The player is then returned to Delfino Plaza and a new task is unlocked in that level. Each level consists of eight tasks, which may be played again at will once they are completed. Once the player has collected enough Shine Sprites, a new level is available at Delfino Plaza, either by the acquisition of a new ability or a plot-related event. 24 of the 120 Shine Sprites available are gained by collecting and trading Blue Coins at a rate of 10 Blue Coins per Shine Sprite. Gameplay proceeds in this fashion until all of the Shadow Mario-related missions are completed, which unlocks the level containing the final boss. Category:Games released in 2002 Category:Games released on the Nintendo GameCube Category:Games that are rated E